Beda Sendiri
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Shikamaru kesal karena ia paling berbeda dengan keluarganya yang lain. Disaat yg lain berambut pirang, kecuali si anak kedua yang mirip dengan rambut ibunya, kenapa hanya dia punya yang memiliki rambut hitam? Oneshot! AU! Mind to RnR? Namikaze family.


Disclaimer: Not me.. It`s Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. :D

Pair: NaruHina, Slight: GaaHina, ItaIno, DeiKonan, SasuTen, dan pair lainnya yang kemunculannya memang benar-benar sedikit. Gomenn..

Genre: Family/Fantasy

Rating: K+

Warning : OOC, AU, sangat gaje, sangat hancur, typo, semuanya deh..

.

Warning 2 : Perhatian, saya sudah memperingatkan kalau cerita ini gaje ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Beda Sendiri<strong>

* * *

><p>Namikaze Shikamaru, anak dari Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, ralat Namikaze Hinata, sedang kesal setengah mati setengah lagi sebal. Yah, intinya dia sedang super kesal hari ini. Kiba menyinggung sebuah masalah yang amat sangat sensitif tentangnya, hanya karena dia salah memberi makan anjing Kiba, Akamaru, hingga anjing itu harus masuk rumah sakit hewan karena gangguan pencernaan.<p>

Anak lelaki yang berumur 10 tahun itu menghela napas panjang sambil menatap foto keluarganya. Dan itu malah semakin menambah rasa kesalnya. Dia kesal sekali. Dalam keluarganya, hanya dia yang berbeda. Dari empat Namikaze bersaudara, hanya dia yang tidak mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dia yang biasanya cuek seperti itu tetapi ketika disinggung perihal ketidakmiripan dengan keluarganya, ia akan langsung frustasi seperti itu.

**Namikaze Deidara,** anak pertama dari empat bersaudara. Seorang _sister complex_. Dan kelakuannya yang kelewat feminim sebagai laki-laki, karena itu ia tidak punya pacar. Kini berumur 18 tahun serta bersahabat baik dengan Pein.

**Namikaze Neji,** anak kedua. Fisiknya mirip dengan ibunya. Sifatnya `cool` dan tidak banyak cincong alias pendiam. Moto hidupnya adalah _talk less do more._ Kini berumur 16 tahun, berbeda dengan si sulung, ia termasuk popular di sekolahnya dan memiliki pacar bernama Tenten.

**Namikaze Ino,** anak ketiga sekaligus anak perempuan pertama (satu-satunya) di keluarga itu. Kelakuan dan fisiknya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Sama-sama pirang dan sangat berisik. Sedikit manja pada ayah dan kakak tertuanya. Berumur 14 tahun dan memiliki hobi nguntit Sasuke, teman baik Neji. Bermusuhan dengan Sakura.

**Namikaze Shikamaru,** anak bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze. Sedikit pemalas tetapi ia memiliki IQ di atas 200. Sedikit kesal dengan keadaan dirinya yang `berbeda` dari keluarganya. Hanya ia yang berambut hitam legam dan kepintaran yang melebihi rata-rata. Setidaknya ia ingin memiliki rambut pirang, walau akan jadi persis seperti nenas sungguhan, dan sedikit kebodohan ayahnya. Itu akan membuatnya mirip dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Misalnya seperti Ino atau Deidara.

"Aku pergi dulu! Jaa," teriak Ino lalu segera berlari keluar rumah.

Hari ini Ino memiliki janji dengan musuhnya, Sakura. Mereka akan menguntit Sasuke. Memang beda antara musuh dan sahabat itu sangat tipis. Sampai-sampai mereka sendiri bingung.

"Ino-chan," panggil Hinata hingga membuat anak perempuannya menoleh. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya. Jam 5 sore sudah ada di rumah,"

Ino sweatdrop mendengarnya. Apanya yang malam, itu sih pulang sore namanya. Lagipula ini sudah jam 1 siang, pasti ia tidak bisa menguntit Sasuke sampai puas. Ino menghela napasnya namun mengiyakan perkataan ibunya. Kalau ia tidak pulang, ibunya akan menggunakan byakugan untuk mencarinya.

Hinata menatap punggung anaknya yang berlari menemui temannya. Ia senyum-senyum gaje. Ia tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sedang sangat kesal berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ibu aneh,"

Hinata terkejut lalu melihat siapa yang berani mengatakan hal itu padanya. Lalu senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat sesosok nenas mungil alias anak bungsunya, Shikamaru. Anak itu memonyongkan bibir dan matanya menatap malas pada ibunda tercinta *halah!*.

"Sedang kesal, ya?" tanya ibunya. Bermaksud menggoda.

Anaknya hanya menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kita kembali saja ke langit,"

"Heee? Kenapa?" ibunya terkejut.

Keluarga Namikaze itu sebenarnya adalah Dewa Jodoh (biasa disebut Cupid?) yang sedang tinggal di bumi, mereka bosan di kahyangan. Walau secara teknis yang bertugas dan menjadi Dewa Jodoh itu adalah Naruto.

"Setidaknya disana tidak ada yang mengatakan aku anak pungut," kata Shikamaru sebal.

Mata Hinata membulat. "Siapa yang bilang begitu? Shika kan, anak kandung ibu dan ayah,"

"Tetapi aku tidak mirip," jawab anak bungsu itu sebal.

"Mirip kok," kata Hinata.

"Jangan bercanda, Ibu. Aku ini tidak mirip dengan siapapun,"

"Memang," Neji muncul tiba-tiba.

Kakak keduanya itu sangat mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Shikamaru mendelik sirik kepada kakaknya. Dan kesal bukan main dikatakan seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, Deidara muncul dan mengatakan hal yang tak kalah sadisnya dengan Neji. Hinata yang berusaha menghibur anak bungsunya itu tak berkutik ketika melihat aura hitam pekat keluar dari tubuh sang nenas mungilnya.

Shikamaru masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan dendam yang membara. Ia teringat perkataan seseorang yang pertama kali menyebutnya sebagai anak pungut.

**-Flashback-**

"Hei, Nenas!" panggil seorang anak perempuan yang dikuncir empat.

Shikamaru menoleh malas. Ia masih tiduran di bawah pohon sambil melihat awan. Ia sungguh malas jika disuruh bermain, apalagi dengan anak perempuan. Ia pasti akan kena omel. Seperti omelan Ino. Dia tidak suka.

Anak perempuan itu duduk di samping Shikamaru dan ikut-ikutan berbaring sambil menatap awan. "Hei, Shikamaru," panggilnya.

Shikamaru menoleh lagi.

"Kau itu anak angkat, ya?"

JDERRR!

Rasanya ada petir yang berbunyi sebagai _backsound-_nya, menunjukkan betapa kagetnya Shikamaru. Ia baru menyadarinya. Setelah kejadian itu, ia semakin sensitif dengan perkataan tidak mirip atau anak angkat.

**-End of flashback-**

"Hei, Shika! Kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto melihat putranya membongkar-bongkar sebuah kardus.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba menatap ayahnya. "Ayah, kenapa aku tidak mirip dengan ayah dan ibu? Apa aku ini anak pungut?"

Naruto tertawa mendengar pertanyaan putra bungsunya. Menurutnya itu pertanyaan aneh, tetapi tidak bagi Shikamaru. Ia mengira ayahnya sedang menertawai dirinya dan menyangka bahwa dia memang anak angkat. Shikamaru kembali membongkar-bongkar kardus yang tadi.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia menyeringai seram. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia berani sumpah telah melihat aura pembunuh berwarna hitam pekat keluar dari Shikamaru. Lalu ia membawa dua buah gulungan benang berwarna merah dan tersenyum menyeramkan.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Setelah berhasil meminta (baca: memaksa) Sasori untuk membuat boneka seluruh penduduk, ia tersenyum senang. Karena ia akan melaksanakan rencana besarnya malam ini. Ia sudah mengerti bagaimana cara ayahnya menjodohkan orang-orang. Sepertinya setan sedang merasuki si bungsu itu.

Shikamaru menatap boneka-boneka yang ada di hadapannya. Pertama-tama ia akan balas dendam kepada Kiba. Orang yang sudah membuatnya sebal akhir-akhir ini. Ia mengambil benang merah dan melilitkannya pada boneka tiruan Kiba dan Tonton, babi milik kak Shizune. Bermaksud menjadikan Kiba dan Tonton sebagai pasangan kekasih. Kejam? Jelas. Anak berambut nenas itu telah membuat Kiba menjadi anak yang tidak normal, sekaligus merusak hubungan Kiba dengan Akamaru (?).

Ia menunggu beberapa hari untuk mengetahui keberhasilan percobaannya. Dan benar saja, kemudian mulai terdengar Kiba-Akamaru sudah putus karena Kiba tertarik pada hewan lain. Tonton. Shikamaru tertawa lebar. Ia lalu meneruskan aksi balas dendamnya. Kini ia akan membuat Deidara menyesal karena telah mengatainya yang tidak-tidak. Ia akan membuat Ino pacaran dengan Itachi. Salah satu sahabat Deidara. Pasti Daidara akan nangis-nangis begitu tahu. Deidara kan _sister complex_ akut. Tak lama, terdengar raungan Deidara sambil nangis-nangis, Shikamaru tertawa lagi. Dan meneruskan proyek jahatnya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, terjadilah kekacauan. Neji stress saat mengetahui Tenten memutuskannya dan malah jadian dengan Sasuke, yang notabene sahabatnya. Deidara malah jadian dengan Konan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu penuh akibat pukulan keras dari Pein, karena merebut Konan. Siapa penyebabnya? Jawabannya adalah bocah nenas itu. Ia senang. Dengan begitu balas dendamnya berjalan lancar.

Naruto akhirnya mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Ia cengo besar begitu mengetahui bocah 10 tahun itu yang melakukannya. Bahkan ia tidak merasa bersalah melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya menjadi stress. Ia merasa harus menghentikan perbuatan anak bungsunya itu.

"Shikamaru, hentikan perbuatanmu. Itu tidak baik, lho," kata Naruto berhati-hati.

Shikamaru melirik sekilas, lalu ia menyeringai seram.

"Ini yang terakhir kok, Ayah," katanya sambil terus menyeringai.

Ia mengambil benang merah lalu melilitkan benang itu di leher boneka Gaara. Ia ingin balas dendam pada Temari melalui Gaara. Lalu setelah itu melilitkan benang itu di boneka ibunya. Mata Naruto melotot. Sungguh tak habis pikir, dengan anaknya yang kini benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi setan yang mengerikan.

"Ja, jangan!" teriak Naruto. Namun, ia tidak bisa bergerak. Setan kecil itu mengikatnya dengan jurus bayangannya.

.

Namikaze Naruto hanya bisa cengo melihat istrinya menggandeng mesra lelaki lain. Yang tak lain juga tak bukan adalah Gaara. Bocah yang sebaya dengan anak bungsunya. Bisa-bisanya Hinata jatuh cinta dengan bocah itu. Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan setajam pisau, golok, sabit, apapun yang tajam. Shikamaru malah bersiul-siul sambil memegang rokok milik Asuma, wali kelasnya. Entah dapat darimana.

Rasanya Shikamaru sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi setan.

"Ayah mau?" tanya Shikamaru menyodorkan rokok.

Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Tidaaaaakkkkkkkkk!"

Rasanya, dia juga sudah mulai gila dengan semua ini.

.

"Bangun.. Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Hinata begitu melihat Naruto teriak-teriak gaje dalam tidurnya.

Naruto bangun. Ia langsung lega bahwa itu semua bukan mimpi. Ia langsung bangkit lalu berlari ke kamar Shikamaru. Ia mendapati Shikamaru sedang bermain shogi, padahal sudah tengah malam. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menerjang dan langsung memeluk anak bungsunya.

"Shiiikaaaa! Kau anak ayah!" teriaknya gaje.

Sementara itu Shikamaru megap-megap seperti ikan mas koki dipeluk tiba-tiba seperti itu. Tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hen-hentikan," kata Shikamaru sebelum ia pingsan kehabisan napas.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

A/N : Wuoooo.. Maafkan saya yang nekat membuat fic gaje ini. Akibat sedang stress dan mood yang kadang naik kadang turun. Gomenne, kalau terlalu aneh.. Review plis?


End file.
